russmarrs2_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200215-history
List of minor characters
This is a list of minor characters that have appeared in The Rise of Sqeegee and/or The Rise of Weegee. They are organized by episode. Weegee Towers Unknown Hotel Manager The unknown hotel manager was the manager of the hotel Mr. Krabs stayed at, who had overpriced spaghetti. He is still at large today for overpricing spaghetti, and is being hunted down by a number of Fakegees who want free spaghetti while we speak. Frank Frank is an orange fish who turns out to be a resident of Bikini Bottom. In Weegee Towers, he had approached the hotel looking for lunch, only to be told by Mr. Krabs that he has to get a room and die if he wants lunch. Mr. Krabs attempts to kill him afterwards but Frank, and oddly the entire hotel survive the explosion unscathed. Frank curses at Mr. Krabs before leaving the hotel, never to be seen again in the series. The Rise of Sqeegee 3 A purple fish who hates Xuigee A purple fish who hates Xuigee is quite literally a purple fish who hates Xuigee. It is unknown why, but he just really hates Xuigee. He appeared in The Rise of Sqeegee 3, trying to live up to his name by attempting to kill Xuigee, only to be crushed by The King shortly after. He has not appeared since, and the reason for that is because he is plotting a massive revenge upon Xuigee. Xuigee, if you are reading this, you better watch your back. I know where you are. I am coming. You can't hide from me forever. I will find you. And I will kill you. You better say your last prayer, because I am coming and nothing can stop me. Sandy Sandy Cheeks was a squirrel who lived in Bikini Bottom. She first appeared in The Rise of Sqeegee 3, where she instantly got killed by the Sqeegee Stare upon an encounter with Super Sqeegee. She returned in The Rise of Sqeegee 4, seeking vengeance on Sqeegee. She used her Karate, which had always been effective against SpongeBob in the past, but it was no match for the Sqeegee Stare. She later appeared in The Rise of Sqeegee 6, but was once again instantly killed by Metal Sqeegee with the Sqeegee Stare. She has not appeared since. The Rise of Sqeegee 5 Phail and Epic Phail Phail is a clone of Phil Eggtree (from Riddle School) who, as his name suggests, fails at life. His only appearance in the entire series was in The Rise of Sqeegee 5, where he and his epic form were used by SpongeBob and Patrick against Super Sqeegee and Dark Sqeegee. Cheap Bag of Potato Chips The Cheap Bag of Potato Chips is a precursor which is approximately as old as Mama Luigi. Despite containing immense power, it has never once displayed it, and tends to be very submissive, even allowing itself to fall victim to the Sqeegee Stare. What is not known about this precursor however is that it secretly survived being stared at by Super Sqeegee. In The Rise of Sqeegee 5, it was first used as an attack by Patrick, and later used to defend Patrick, proving the true nature of this magnificent hero. Elieegee Elieegee is a character in The Rise of Sqeegee 5 who fought alongside Oeegee. The two of them fought against Super Sqeegee, and were able to double-team him. Elieegee has not appeared since, and will not be appearing ever again according to the creator of the series. Oeegee Oeegee is a character in The Rise of Sqeegee 5 who fought alongside Elieegee. The two of them fought against Super Sqeegee, and were able to double-team him. Oeegee later returned in The Rise of Sqeegee 6, fighting and defeating Metal Sqeegee alongside Maxeegee and Weegeelolcat11. He has not appeared since. His signature move appears to be hitting people with a white blast. He uses this tactic to defeat Sqeegee in both episodes. The Rise of Sqeegee 6 Budgeegee Budgeegees are trendy pets amongst Fakegees, including Sqeegee, who has a pet named Squdgeegee. This bird was created when Weegee introduced a common budgerigar to the Weegee Stare, and it created this thing. If a Budgeegee were to move at terminal velocity, they would become a Torchic. The Budgeegee's only appearance to date is in The Rise of Sqeegee 6, where it was briefly used in the Pokémon battle between Mario, Luigi and Fire Sqeegee. Any Budgeegee has yet to appear since. Omnieegee Omnieegee is a Fakegee who fights alongside Arieegee and Suteegee against Fire Sqeegee in the Rise of Sqeegee 6. The three of them retreat after Suteegee nearly gets killed by Sqeegee Stare again. Omnieegee later returns with Arieegee to fight an angry Malleo. Omnieegee has yet to appear since. Eurieegee Eurieegee is a Fakegee who fights alongside Goseiweegee against Metal Sqeegee in the Rise of Sqeegee 6. Together, they double-team Metal Sqeegee but he escapes before they can kill him. Eurieegee has yet to appear since. Goseiweegee Goseiweegee is a Fakegee who fights alongside Eurieegee against Metal Sqeegee in the Rise of Sqeegee 6. Together, they double-team Metal Sqeegee but he escapes before they can kill him. Goseiweegee has yet to appear since. Category:Characters